


Under the influence of love

by imera



Series: MFWW Christmas exchange stories [2]
Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Drugs, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the influence of an unidentified drug, Murdoch does something which will change the way Geroge sees the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the influence of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> Unbetaed, but written with love
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this :) And who knows, there might be more to this later ;)

“He’s your responsibility Constable, make sure he stays safe until we can figure out what to do, or until whatever it is wears off.” Brackenreid said as he threw the file on his desk.

“Yes sir,” George replied and grabbed William’s arm, pulling him up from the chair.”Let’s go Detective.”

“Where are you taking me?” William asked, his eyes almost closed as George helped him stand.

“Home, you need to rest.”

“But I’m well.” George couldn’t hold back a smile when he saw William pulled away from his grip and tried to walk towards the door, or more like wobble and crash against everything possible thing.

“Sir, you’re not fine. Let me help you, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” George hurried to Williams’s side and put his arms around him before he would fall. “Let’s go, you need to rest.”

The trip from the police station to William’s apartment was not easy. Leading a drunk man wasn’t easy, leading a man under the influence of a drug was just as difficult. Luckily he chose to use a carriage since walking would probably take two days. Nobody knew what William was affected by, so until he was back to normal they needed to keep him in a secured area.

“I just love my apartment, don’t you?” William asked as they made their way up the stairs to the room he was renting.

“Yes sir, I like your apartment,” George replied. He didn’t mind telling William what he wanted to hear, especially not because he was drugged, but after agreeing to liking everything they came across, from a certain cloud to the whole world, George was feeling worn out.

“These stairs are wonderful, the third step always makes that special creek so I always know if someone is coming.”

“Yes sir, they are wonderful, now if you would be so kind and walk up the stairs so I don’t have to pull you up.”

“Of course, do you know why?” George didn’t reply as he was occupied trying to keep William from falling down. “Because I love you.”

“That’s wonderful, Sir.” George said as he pulled William the remaining steps to the top, happy that they were out of the danger of falling down the stairs. “Let’s get you into your room.”

“I just love my bedroom, and Mrs Kitchen, she’s so kind to let me have such a nice room.” After William was inside his room George closed the door and locked it with the spare key, just in case William planned to go out to go out and find more things to love.

“My orders are to keep you here until you’re back to your old self.”

“Why? I feel fine.” George couldn’t hold back a smile.

“I’m glad you’re feeling fine, Sir, but we don’t want you to hurt yourself. The drug hasn’t affected your body in a bad way, not that we know of at least, but your mind is not as it used to be.”

“It feels great.”

“How does it feel, Sir, if you don’t mind me asking?” George doubted he’d discover what William was affected by, but at least he could document the effect of the mysterious love drug.

“Like my eyes are finally opened and I get to see the world like it really is, I’m finally allowed to see the beauty it beholds.” George wasn’t sure how correct it was, remembering the ten minutes William used to confess how much he loved a stone.

Finding a notebook George scribbled down a few notes, hoping he hadn’t forgotten any important details. “I note everything, like the way you’re sitting in the chair, the sensual way you’re writing, and the way you sometimes lick your lips.”

George stopped writing when he became aware of what William just said. Looking up George tried to decide if it was all in his head or if William actually said it. “What?” he asked, hoping there would be some clarification.

“And the way you blush, it’s perfect.” George wasn’t aware of the fact that he was blushing before William mentioned it, and knowing about only it made it worse.

Without a warning William tried to stand, which turned out to be a bad thing as the feet gave in and he fell over a table. George dropped the notebook and pen and hurried over to his friend’s side, helping him stand.

“You always make sure I’m fine, that’s why I love you like I do.”

When George was sure William wouldn’t fall again he looked up at his friend, unaware of how much their lives would change after that day.

The second their eyes met William launched forward and pressed his lips against George’s. George wasn’t sure what to do, his mind repeated something over and over again, but he wasn’t able to hear himself. His body temperature increased until he was afraid his blood would actually boil, and unlike William, he wasn’t exactly sure if it was possible or not.

When the kiss ended George was certain his face as red as a tomato. He opened his mouth to speak, only to realise his throat was no longer working. It didn’t seem as if William was interested in talking as he once again pressed his lips against George’s.

George had barely kissed a girl, and the thought of kissing a man had never crossed his mind. He knew it was possible, he’d heard of it, but never had he dreamt he would see two men kissing, or be one of them.

He thought about ending the kiss, it was the natural thing to do, the right thing, but George couldn’t do it. Instead he did something he was sure he would regret later, something he was certain was wrong, especially while William was under the effect of the drug; he returned the kiss.

A tongue entered his mouth, warm and wet, sending chills down George’s hot body. George closed his eyes before opening them again, finding it difficult to decide what to do. If anyone saw them George was certain he’d be sent to a mental institution, and if his family ever discovered it he was sure they would believe the devil possessed him. Maybe he was possessed, because there weren’t any other reason why he would kiss a man, and enjoy it.

George hadn’t decided what to do before William took the next step and pulled him towards the bed. “I want you so bad,” William muttered and tried his hardest to open the buttons on George’s uniform.

“I can’t,” George tried to say as he pushed himself up from the bed. “It’s wrong in many ways, and if that wasn’t enough, you’re under the influence of a drug we don’t know the identity of.”

“The drug has opened my eyes, I see clearer; I see the things that are important to me.”

“But you love Julia.” George took a step away from William, hoping that if there was some space between them they would both think straight again.

“I can love more than one person.” It was true, George knew it was possible, but he still found it difficult to accept that kissing another man was perfectly fine. “Don’t you love me?” William asked, sounding slightly hurt.

“I do, Sir, but only-”

“If you tell me you didn’t feel a thing I will know you’re lying. I might be affected by the drug, but I heard how your breath changed, how your pulse quickens, and your speech patterns were altered.” William was right, George knew that, but he was still not sure about the situation, about kissing a man.

William didn’t give him a chance to reply as he leaped forward and pressed his lips against George’s, pushing his tongue into George’s mouth yet again. The shock wore off a few seconds later and George returned to kiss.

Moving closer William pressed his body against George’s, pressing his hard cock against George’s until George felt his own grow. At first George didn’t know what poked him, and when he did he couldn’t hold back a deep moan which came from the depths of his chest. Breaking the kiss because he had to breathe George let his head fall back against the wall.

His pause didn’t stop William as he continued kissing his neck, slowly undoing George’s uniform buttons. “Sir,” George whispered, his throat dry from the kissing. The room filled with the sound of William’s wet kisses, soft moans and ruffling of clothes. A little voice told George it was wrong, that he should end things, but William’s convinced George otherwise with his mouth.

George’s brain was a big slob of mush, unable to think while being in his situation. His feet started to buckle under his weight, something William noticed. Standing, William put his arms around George and slowly helped him over to the bed.

Since the chance of hurting himself was small once he lay on the bed George found himself concentration more on the kisses which were placed all over his body. He was so wrapped up in pleasure that his mind wasn’t able to realise William was heading for his most private part.

“Oh God!” George shouted when he felt something warm and wet surround the head of his cock, sucking, sending waves of pleasure through his body. “Aaaahhh,” he screamed, unable to hold back the moans, unable to think at all.

The intense pleasures continued a few more minutes before William stopped. “No, do it more,” George begged, surprised that he was able to speak, and that he begged for it.

“But there are other things we can do,” William replied, standing up to remove some of his own clothes.

George’s mind was blank as he copied William’s movements and removed the remaining of his clothes. leaving him almost naked except for the pants around his legs which he struggled to remove as he lay on the bed. It was wrong, but seeing William undress in front of him, revealing his chest, and cock, George realised he wanted whatever his friend wished to do. “Are you sure this is right?” George asked, knowing he’d already decided to go ahead even if it was wrong.

“It depends on which side you’re on; personally I don’t see the problem.” George was amazed at how William saw the world and the different situations, how he decided that no matter what someone said, his thoughts were the one that counted.

George’s cock pulsed where it lay against his belly, hard and ready, barely able to wait. William’s cock was bigger than his own, but not by much, but unlike George’s he thought William’s cock looked better, but that might be because he’d only seen his own.

Stepping out of his pants William climbed on top of the bed, hands and legs on each side of George, staring down at him. “Tell me if you want this to stop,” he spoke, softly like he was afraid of scaring George.

“I want it,” George whispered, slightly unsure about his decision. Leaning down William pressed his lips against George’s, their cocks carefully brushing against each other. Muffled moans were heard as William covered George’s mouth with his own, deepening their kiss until George wasn’t sure if he was trying to kiss him or suffocate him.

Their cocks brushed against each again other until George couldn’t take it any longer and pushed his hips up off the bed, rubbing their sensitive cocks together. The friction between them sent pulses of pleasure through George’s naked body. William released George’s mouth and concentrated on rubbing their cocks together, thrusting his hips in the same direction, switching between going faster or slower, harder or softer. George wasn’t able to lay still and opened his legs so William could get closer.

“George,” William groaned before leaning down to kiss George’s neck, releasing deep moans which vibrated against George’s skin. While George’s attention switched between the kissing on his neck and the way their cocks still rubbed against each other, unaware of William’s plan to go further. When he felt the hand move between his legs, to a place George never imagined could be sexual at all, he gasped and tried to move away. “Shhh, relax.”

George looked into William’s eyes and did as he asked, trusting his friend, even if he found the thought of a finger between his cheeks almost disturbing.

William’s fingers moved in slow circles against George’s hole, sending a pleasant tingle through George’s body. It wasn’t after George was able to relax again that William pushed him further, and his finger entered George. Again George tried to pull away, only to be stopped by William’s mouth on his.

“I’ll try something different,” William said once their kiss ended. George watched him as he moved off the bed between his legs. Wrapping his arms hands around George’s legs he pulled him closer to the edge until his ass was by the edge of the bed. William then lifted and spread George’s legs, making George blush from the embarrassment. “Don’t move,” William ordered when George once again tried to pull away.

George wanted to disobey, or to close his eyes, but all he was able to do was stare at William as he moved his head closer to his ass, and before he knew what was happening, George felt something warm and wet tease his hole.

He wasn’t sure if he found it incredible or disgusting, but nothing he’d felt before was similar to the pleasure William gave him. When he felt his hips pressing against the tongue George felt embarrassed, but not as much as he felt when the tongue suddenly entered him. The feeling wasn’t as brain melting as when William sucked George’s cock, but that didn’t mean it was any less incredible.

George struggled to stay quiet as William kept pushing his tongue into him, twirling it around like he would do to candy. When the tongue was suddenly removed from his ass George realised, to his utter shock, that he wanted it back. A few complaining sounds escaped his throat before he gasped loudly as he felt something hard push against hole.

It took him a few seconds to realise that it was William’s finger, which felt far more pleasant than George first imagined it would. Slowly the finger pushed deeper and deeper, sending tingles through George’s body, making it even harder for his brain to function. He tried to say something but all that escaped his lips was a mumble he couldn’t even decrypt.

The finger increased its speed, making George’s body feel like wax that melted next to the oven. He could feel the finger as it pulled at the sides, almost as if William struggled to move forward. Only when he felt hole stretch did George he realised William had entered a second finger, he couldn’t understand why he did such a thing but decided to trust William.

Occasionally as William kept the same movement George felt strange. It didn’t feel bad at all; in fact, it made George feel like there were explosions of pleasure going off everywhere. He didn’t know how long William sat between his legs, but when he stood up George felt as if it ended too soon.

George of course had no idea what William planned to do, but no matter how much he wanted to complain about William stopping he kept his mouth shut. William kissed George before helping him further up on the bed. George watched his friend as he positioned himself between his legs, squeezing his own cock a few times before moving it between George’s legs, slowly pushing against the hole.

George had no control over the next word that came out of his mouth. “Balls” he cursed and felt as if his sin had increased because of a single word. He felt as his ass widen as the cock pushed through, but it didn’t hurt nearly as much as it had with the fingers. George rested his head against the pillow, watching William through half open eyes as his own cock lay hard against his belly, leaking.

“You’re so tight,” William grunted, moving all the way in before slowly pulling back. George’s body heat increased even more, making him feel like he was baking from the inside.

Slowly William increased the movements, thrusting harder and faster into George. They moaned in harmony, deep animalistic sounds which George never imagined he’d ever hear, or enjoy.

“It feels so good inside you.” William moved slightly on the bed so it would be easier for him to thrust his hips, George’s cock tapping against his own belly.

“Ahh, Sir,” George managed to say before he was lost to the pleasure once again.

Suddenly the pleasure stopped. “What did you call me?” William asked. George’s eyes popped open as he tried to think back. He didn’t say anything, not that he knew of. “Say it again,” William begged.

George felt stupid where he lay, unable to remember his own words. “Sir?” he began, about to ask what he meant when William groaned and thrusted so hard into George that he moved slightly up on the bed. It finally hit George what he said. “Sir,” he tried again. Like before William thrusted hard into George, making him gasp in pleasure as the strange but extremely good feeling hit him again.

“Say it again,” George mumbled.

“Sir,” George gasped. William didn’t ask him to say it again as he was too occupied keeping the quick pace, thrusting into George until the sounds escaping him barely ended before another wave of pleasure hit him.

Suddenly out of nowhere, William grabbed George and pulled him up into a kiss, moving around until George was suddenly sitting on William's lap, the cock still buried deep inside him. “Say it while you ride me.”

George his face heat up at the thought of riding a man, while he had a cock inside him, but he had no reason not to trust William so he did as told. Sitting on top of him was slightly awkward, but George eventually found a position that worked, and slowly he moved, getting to know the new position. It wasn’t difficult to _’ride’_ , it was after all a part of his job, but he had never had anything up his bottom before, which did prove itself to be a challenge.

Resting his hands on William’s chest he moved slightly faster. The position gave him a power he hadn’t felt before, made him feel in charge. It was difficult to explain, but out of the sudden George felt far more secure about his movements, and before he knew it he was moving up and down William’s cock until it left both moaning and gasping for air.

“Say it again,” William moaned, his hand wrapping itself around George’s bouncing cock, squeezing lightly until George struggled to move.

“Sir,” he groaned, the pleasure increasing every second.

“Now, fuck me until I come inside you.” George wanted to say that he didn’t know how long he was able to continue, but his body didn’t care and moved to the familiar motion, going faster and harder for each movement. His cock was still in William’s grip, rubbing against the soft skin of his friend. 

Grabbing the headboard George found it easier to move. George’s breathing was ragged, his skin damp and his surroundings spinning; he wasn’t sure how much long he would last. George loved the way William’s cock rubbed inside him, streaks of pain occasionally passed through his back, but it easily drowned in the sea of pleasure that hit him afterwards.

“I’m coming,” William groaned a few minutes later. George’s thighs were starting to ache but he couldn’t stop when he saw just how close William was. William released his cock and pushed his fingers into George’s hips, giving him an extra tug to increase the movements. George stared at William as he came, moaning himself when he felt a pulsing feeling in his ass. William groaned a few last times as he slowly rocked George on his cock, his eyes half open.

William stopped George and pulled him down for a kiss, his hand moving up and down George’s sensitive skin, settling on his cock. George gasped into William’s mouth when the hand grabbed his cock and moved up and down in a familiar way, stroking slowly in the beginning before going faster. William kept his hand on George’s neck so he couldn’t pull away from the kiss, forcing him to breathe and moan into William’s mouth.

George’s body tensed more the closer he got to his own orgasm, and he couldn’t hold himself from moving slightly as William’s cock was still inside him. He recognised the feeling as soon as it appeared, the heat in his balls, spreading through his body like volcano before he came. He did come, all over their chests, moaning deep into William’s mouth as his mind went blank for a few moments.

Exhausted from the intensity of his orgasm George wasn’t able to sit on top of William, and because he didn’t want to smear the come on their chests he tried to roll off William. Luckily the man didn’t object and allowed him to lie down next to him. George felt the limp cock slip out of his ass and blushed, the situation suddenly hitting him. He didn’t know what to say, or what would happen if anyone discovered what happened in that room.

He avoided turning towards William, afraid of what he would see. “How do you feel?” William suddenly asked, almost as if he had read his mind. Afraid he had George quickly thought about something less humiliating, like what he ate at breakfast.

“I’m fine,” George lied, wondering where his clothes were.

“I’m sorry I took advantage of you, I’m sorry if I made you do something you didn’t want to.” William’s apology was real, but he was not the only one at blame, George had wanted it was well.

“No, it’s fine, I did agree to it.” George continued to avoid looking at William-

“Look at me.” Normally it would be a simple request, but George found it to be the hardest thing he had to do all day. Not wanting to act like a child George did as William requested. His intense stare made George blush even more, and if William hadn’t opened his mouth right then George would have turned away. “I know I’ve said I love many things, but I actually do love you. I didn’t know exactly how much before we got here, but I do know now.” Smiling softly William rubbed his thumb against George’s cheek. George’s skin burned where it had been touched by William, and he closed his eyes so he could remember how to breathe again.

“I’ve never done anything like this before.” That evening he did many things he never dreamed of doing with anyone, even with a woman.

“I have,” William said, surprising George. Looking over at William George couldn't help wondering with who, and when. “It was after the case with the Taylor Creek Tennis Club, I met Jeffrey at a later time and after a drink or two we did it, and then we met a few more times.” George was wordless; he hadn’t expected William to be as open about his relationship.

“Did I shock you?” William asked when George hadn’t spoken for a minute.

“I, well, I’m…” George didn’t know what to say, he hadn’t even thought that two men could do what they just did.

“Do you regret it?” George’s mind was suddenly cleared and he could look at the situation slightly different.

“I don’t regret it, Sir, I just never imagined this could happen.” It was true, he didn’t regret what they did, even if for many it was a sin, he just didn’t know how things would continue as they had before.

“Then you won’t mind if I kiss you again?” George was slightly unsure about it but he nodded. William leaned over and placed a soft kiss against George’s lips, sending a happy tingle through George’s body.

Talking with William once he was back to normal turned out to be easier than George expected. William was open and had a way of looking at things which made perfectly sense in that moment. He admitted it was Julia who opened his eyes, made him think that there were other ways of living.

In the end they came to an agreement to continue as if the afternoon hadn’t happened, only to meet a week later and see how between them. It was a good plan, giving George time to thinking about sin and desire, and to decide what he wished to do.

The week was of course the hardest week of George’s life, not only did he struggle to act normal around William, but he found himself thinking of William several times after he went home, and a few times while he took care of his needs, which he’d learned was a sin, but had come to accept as he grew up. He also struggled to stay calm whenever he was out on horse patrol, the motion was slightly different, but the memories still flooded to him like they happened earlier that day. George found it difficult to forget about their afternoon, which was the reason for his decision.

“Have you made up your mind?” William asked once the week had passed.

“I have,” George replied, looking at his hands for comfort. William was quiet, he didn’t force George to speak, which made George surer about his decision. “I want to try,” he said, looking up only to find William closing the gap with a hungry look on his face. It was the last thing that was said between them for a while as they were both occupied undressing and exploring each other’s bodies.


End file.
